The present invention relates to a new and improved construction of a shattering and incendiary shell containing a projectile body or projectile.
More specifically, the shattering and incendiary shell or grenade containing a projectile body, as contemplated by the present development, is of the type wherein a ballistic hood is arranged forwardly of the projectile body. Also, an explosive charge is arranged within the projectile body, and a highly-sensitive, delayed-action base fuze is arranged rearwardly of the explosive charge.
According to a state-of-the-art shattering and incendiary shell or grenade of the aforementioned type, as disclosed for instance in Swiss Pat. No. 542,424 and cognate German Patent Publication No. 2,034,091, a pyrotechnic composition or mass is arranged forwardly of the projectile body. The pyrotechnic composition is encapsulated by a ballistic hood. Behind the projectile body there is located a further pyrotechnic composition or mass, also designated as the shattering and incendiary mass, which first becomes effective following penetration of the shell or grenade at the armored target. At the tail portion of the projectile, behind the shattering and incendiary mass, there is arranged a highly-sensitive fuze which, however, responds with a time-delay, and which following the penetration of the armor penetration core at the target fragments the armor penetration core by means of an explosive charge, and at the target scatters such in conjunction with the shattering and incendiary mass.
The object which is intended to be solved with this prior art antitank incendiary projectile or grenade resides in designing the projectile such that, on the one hand, it can penetrate highly armored targets, first fully becoming effective after piercing the armoring, and, on the other hand, also positively responds even if there are hit weak structural elements or components. In any event the explosive incendiary mass should become fully effective following penetration of the projectile at the target.
According to a further known shattering and incendiary shell or grenade of the aforementioned type, as disclosed in the British Pat. No. 2,022,789, published Dec. 19, 1979, there is located at the forward region of the hollow compartment of the projectile body a pyrotechnic or incendiary charge and thereafter an explosive charge. Both of the charges are separated or bounded from one another by a flat surface. This arrangement is afflicted with the drawback that the incendiary charge is exclusively propelled forwardly by the explosive charge.
Other constructions of ammunition have been disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,669,182, granted Feb. 16, 1954, U.S. Pat. No. 2,824,515, granted Feb. 25, 1958, French Pat. No. 1,081,806, published June 16, 1954, and French Pat. No. 670,998, published Mar. 3, 1930.